


【SK\KS】表演课09《对手戏02-这次，你真的做我的人吧（下）》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	【SK\KS】表演课09《对手戏02-这次，你真的做我的人吧（下）》

“做到什么程度？！什么程度都不行！！”这小子脑子坏掉了吧，谁要顺着他！

“嗷，sing，我和oab说，我今天下午我女朋友会来，让他给我们一点相处时间，所以他一早就收拾了电脑，找P’new和P’tay打game了…如果学长怕被人看到，我可以锁门。”看似漫不尽心的说着， 实际上掐灭了singto所有的幻想。

今天家里没人，你就别想了。

“sing，那让我做到什么程度，你可以接受呢？你还没回答我呢？”看singto有些走神，krist打开腿将架起singto的双腿，下身贴了上去。

这个姿势，让singto无法忽视有个东西正隔着两层布料，顶着让自己敏感的地方。

“Krist！！你不是疯了吧！”singto已经不敢相信这是真的了。

“既然学长没有要求…那我…那我就做到，学长说原谅我的程度为止吧。”krist笑笑，身下的人已经挣扎了这么久，已经没力气了，多亏自己平常爱吃，这个时候都用上了。

Krist拉下墙上挂着的领带，麻利的绑住了singto的手，固定在singto的脑后。

Singto有些不知所措的看着，他不是不反抗，是在休息，也想看看他到底想干嘛。

把singt的T恤推上胸口，露出结实的胸膛，毫不理会singto的挣扎，单手解开singto的皮带扣，在他一脸惊恐的注视下，krist反而更有感觉了，他是这么抖S的人吗？他从前都不知道。

在singto的注视下，krist戏虐的吻上他胸前的红点，“嗯！”舌尖滑腻的触感游走在从未有人开发过的皮肤上，从没体会过这种感觉的singto不禁挣扎了一下。

Kris戏虐的舔着，有过经验的人自然熟门熟路，singto的反应也让他十分满意，看来这个书呆子还没被开发过，心里越期待就越加重了力道。

singto别过脸去，不想看。

越是这种反应，krist越是高兴，拉下singto的裤子拉链，顺着线条，隔着纯白色的布料，慢慢抚摸着自己身上也有的东西，他居然不讨厌别人的东西，觉得有趣。

Singto无法忽视，那个部位被人抚摸的感觉，有点陌生有点不知所措，即使自己也很少抚摸，他又不像new，图片上的女人都能有反应。

Krist的指尖隔着布料剐蹭着小东西，一遍抬起眼睛注视着singto的表情，犹如看着猎物一般，有一下没一下的亲吻着singto的小腹。

持续的抚摸着singto的分身，他从来没在意过别人的东西什么样，为什么要在意？自己又不是没有。看布料下的形状，在自己的抚摸刺激下慢慢变得清晰了起来，他却觉得有趣。

他拉开自己的裤链，裤子里压着越来越硬的分身，也胀痛难忍越来越疼。

看着krist拉下裤链露出来的东西，singto蹭的脸红了！这个时候脸红个什么劲，你应该反抗啊！singto！醒醒！快醒醒！！

Krist全程带着坏笑，看着singto脸上各种微妙的变化，krist满意的笑了笑，上前亲了一下singto的脸颊，继续拉开自己的内裤，singto别过脸去，不愿意面对这件事实，下体越来越难受了，他手挣扎着，身体扭动着，想逃。

Krist直起身，将分身顶在singto的分身上，隔着布料一下下磨蹭着singto裤子里一样硬硬的分身，抬头欣赏着singto忍耐的表情，微笑着，挑逗着singto紧绷的神经，“sing，你想我摸摸它吗？放在里面难受吗？”  
“你…你…你别问！…”singto摇着头，拼命想甩开脑子里的画面，即使没看亲眼看到，他也不要想象那个画面！！

Krist满意的笑着，拉开singto的内裤，把它放了出来。

手包裹在krist手里的两个火热贴在一起，singto身体一震，这种感觉太奇怪了，太奇怪了！想要忽视，可是…

krist寻寻渐进的上下撸动着，“ sing，你这里好热。”手上逐渐增加力道，在singto的脖子间落下几个轻轻的吻，双重刺激下，让singto不禁溢出一丝呻吟。

被握住脆弱的地方，这种陌生又熟悉的感觉，浑身像触电一样，singto不自觉的扭动身子，想逃离krist的魔掌。

“sing你别动了，我快出来了。”krist像是逗不够他，俯身在他耳边说着让人脸红的话，还含住了他的耳垂。  
随着一阵阵规律的玩弄，轻轻重重的撞击着singto的心脏，singto从没有这种感觉，面对情场“老手”krist，已经在语言和玩弄的双重攻击下，快到快感的边缘。

“够了…快点…”singto压着声音，不想让自己的声音给krist带来一丝刺激，只想赶快结束。

Krist满意的看着singto身体上的反应，和弓起的腰，虽然他很想继续，可对面是男人，他也是第一次，不知道怎么继续，俯身在singto的脖子上吻着，这个特别的味道真好闻，怎么都闻不够一样。

呼吸逐渐急促起来，krist手上的速度越来越快，singto已经快要释放，压抑的发出了略高的喘息声，眼看就要去了。

Krist却突然停住，堵住了singto的铃口，惊得singto含着泪的眼睛睁开，死死地盯着他！

Krist也到了紧要关头，却没忘了要套路singto，省得他一会反悔了！呼吸凌乱的问“sing，下次，你真的做我的人吧，说你愿意“，说完用力捏了一下singto的分身，却又不给他释放。

“啊！你！你！”singto被疼的说不出话来。

“说你愿意啊！快点”krist催促着又握了一下，自己也快不行了。

“我…我愿…意”singto闭着眼睛勉强挤出几个字。

Krist不死心，“不行！你要看着我说。”催促着又握了一下，快点啊，这singto怎么这么不干脆！

看向天花板翻了个大白眼，singto怒气又迷乱的眼神看着krist。

krist很满意，他不想让他胡乱答应自己，一点诚意都没有。  
“我…我愿意还不行吗！”singto懊恼的吼着，这么逼着人也是没谁了！

说完krist开心的压上去，手上动了几下，退下去一点的欲望又逐渐达到顶峰，krist在singto耳边急促的喘息着，刺激着singto羞耻的神经，手上的力道寻找着singto身上反应的节奏。

这个身体为什么如此不听他的话，被人侵犯却越发的兴奋起来，singto懊恼着，却在krist的玩弄下，逐渐失去控制，嘴里的呻吟再也藏不住，随着释放出来的快感叫了出来。

singto优先释放了出来，和着黏腻感的精液，krist手上的感觉越来越滑，直起身看着身下与singto焦灼的火热，“嗯，sing…sing….”看着这迷乱的情景，刺激着krist的感官神经，明明是自己的手，带来触感却让人前所未有的疯狂！很快都释放了出来，全洒在singto的小腹上。

Krist脱力，压在singto身上，靠着他的侧面喘息着，微睁的眼睛带着慢慢褪去的情欲，满足的往singto的颈窝蹭了蹭，仿佛身边的人已经属于自己了一样。

释放后的疲惫，被压着的手已经麻木，小腹传来的黏腻感他已经来不及考虑。Singto看着天花板，还没缓过劲来，悠悠的喘息着，当机的脑子逐渐开始重启，只是体验了太过刺激的事情，重启的速度比较缓慢。


End file.
